1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for extracting juice type food by squeezing fruits, vegetables or beans.
2. Description of the Related Art
A juice extracting apparatus is an apparatus for extracting juice by squeezing agricultural and marine products such as fruits, vegetables or beans.
The configuration and functions of a conventional juice extracting apparatus are as follows.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing showing a conventional horizontal type juice extracting apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the horizontal type juice extracting apparatus, when a material such as a fruit or a vegetable (to be referred to as a “raw material” hereinafter) is injected into an upper inlet 10, the injected raw material is sliced while a screw 11 rotates as a motor 16 is driven.
Thereafter, the sliced raw material is conveyed toward a squeezing nozzle 13 to then be squeezed between the screw 11 and an extracting net unit 12, and juice extracted from the raw material is discharged to the outside through a juice outlet 15. In addition, sludge of the discharged raw material is discharged to the outside through the squeezing nozzle 13 and a nozzle cap 14.
In addition, when a highly sticky raw material is injected, it may stick on the extracting net unit 12, so that the amount of juice extracted is markedly reduced compared to the amount of the raw material.
FIG. 2 is schematic view showing another example of a conventional juice extracting apparatus, illustrating a vertical type juice extracting apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the vertical type juice extracting apparatus, a raw material such as a fruit or a vegetable is injected into an upper inlet 20, and a driving means 27 is driven to rotate a pulverizing gear 23 coupled to the driving means 27, a convey screw 22 and a shredder plate 21. Accordingly, the injected raw material is primarily sliced in the shredder plate 21 and then conveyed toward the pulverizing gear 23 through the convey screw 22.
The juice extracted from the sliced raw material in the course of conveying is discharged to a juice guide orifice 26 via the extracting net unit 24, and sludge of the raw material existing between the pulverizing gear 23 and the extracting net unit 24, from which juice has been extracted, is discharged to the outside through the sludge guide orifice 25.
The horizontal type juice extracting apparatus and the vertical type juice extracting apparatus are configured such that a screw or a pulverizing gear is solely rotated for extracting juice. Thus, in order to improve juice extracting efficiency, it is necessary to increase a number of revolutions of a motor. In this case, load may be applied to a driving means, thereby shortening a cycle life, increasing the amount of heat generated and increasing power consumption.
In addition, if a rotational speed of the driving means increases to exceed a predetermined range, nutrients of juice may be destructed, so that there is a limit in increasing the number of revolutions. That is to say, from the nutritional viewpoint, the juice extracting apparatus is preferably driven at a low speed, rather than at a high speed.
In the horizontal or vertical type juice extracting apparatus having an extracting net unit fixedly installed, when protrusions or grooves are soiled with sludge, it is quite difficult to perfectly wash the juice extracting apparatus.